Something Different
by AmadeaJoketsu
Summary: Promises are broken, secrets revealed, bonds are formed, and loves flourish. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Just Another Day

Chapter 1: Just Another Day 

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please review. Flames welcome, everybody has a right to **

**an opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket...so yeah.... sad**

**Yuki and Tohru sat studying in the library, books scattered over the large oak table. It was after school; Yuki and Tohru both agreed since they had no other plans, it would be best to study for final exams. Kyou thought it was best that he go ahead and walk home, it looked like rain and he definitely didn't want to get caught in it again. **

"**Maybe some other time."**

"**Are you sure Kyou? You can always use my umbrella." Tohru said humbly as always.**

**Batting down his rising anger, "WHY WOULD I WANT TO USE A PINK!? I...mean...No. You keep it for yourself."**

"**Well, if you're sure." Tohru smiled sweetly at Kyou, a smile so warm it could melt ice. "Have nice walk Kyou." She said.**

"**Yes, see you at home Kyou." Yuki said.**

"**Whatever." Kyou waved over his shoulder as he walked away.**

**It was their junior year. It was amazing how many things had changed in the past few years with Tohru. Kyou had changed considerably. The tension between Yuki and he had almost dissipated. They had almost become friends, if it weren't for the occasional morning fight, or evening fight. Well, they still fought, but not like they used to.**

"**Miss Honda? Miss Honda are you feeling alright?" **

"**Hmm...Oh Yuki! I'm so sorry I was just lost in thought and-"Yuki cut her off.**

"**It's alright, really Tohru. If you don't mind I'd like to know what's troubling you." Yuki said.**

"**Well," She started. "It's just that I'm worried about Kyou. I hope he didn't get caught in that rain." She said as she stared out of the large window, as the lighting and thunder rolled on, and the rain poured down in sheets.**

"**I'm sure Kyou wouldn't want you to worry. He's probably at home sulking." Yuki smiled and Tohru smiled back. **

"**You're right...Oh no!" Tohru looked at her watch and realized it was already 6 o' clock. "It's already six, dinner's going to be late!"**

**Tohru and Yuki hurriedly grabbed up all their books and ran outside. They opened up their umbrellas and ran most of the way home. Once they got to the door they dropped their umbrellas on the porch. Tohru looked around the house into the pouring rain. Her eyes squinted against the dark. She saw something, it was small, but she knew what it was right away. **

"**Kyou!" She screamed and ran to him. Yuki whipped around quickly and ran behind her. "Oh no! Kyou please! Say something!" She picked up his small orange form soaked to the bone and shivering. He couldn't speak. She opened her school jacket and tightened it around him as she and Yuki ran into the house. **

**A/N: Yeah, kind of long chapter, more to come though. Please review!? begs**


	2. Same Old Same Old

Chapter 2: Same Old Same Old 

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Fruits Basket, a-der.**

**Tohru was sitting in the den, holding Kyou in his cat form, wrapped in a small pink strawberry print towel. **

"**I'm so sorry Kyou, I knew I shouldn't have let you go in this weather." Tohru said in her most worried voice.**

"**I'll be fine. I just need some ahh-choo!...rest, really Tohru...I'll be ok..." **

**Kyou drifted off to sleep in Tohru's arms. Once she knew he was resting peacefully she carried him to her room and sat him on her bed. She walked back down stairs and into the kitchen where Yuki and Shigure were sitting.**

"**I called Hatori, he said he couldn't make it tonight do to the weather, but he'll be here first thing in the morning, it's good that you got to him in time Tohru." Shigure stated.**

"**Yes, it is, I'm sorry I doubted your feeling earlier today, if it weren't for you worrying about Kyou we might not have gotten to him." Said Yuki.**

"**Oh, Yuki, do think I worry too much!? I mean I just worry because I care for you all so much and I don't want any of you to get hurt or si-"**

**Yuki cut her off once more by putting a finger to her lips, making her blush a furious shade of pink and then red. **

"**Miss Honda, I'm glad you worry, just, try not to over due it."**

**Yuki smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He left Tohru still blushing and lost in thought. She shook her self out of it and walked out and up to her room. **

**Kyou sat on her bed sleeping soundly wrapped in her towel and sheets when suddenly poof. "Ugh, I feel like crap." Kyou sat up, suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. He grabbed his head, which was pounding so hard he swore he could hear it. He shifted to the edge of the bed, careful to keep him self covered, his foot bumped into something solid on the floor. He looked down and saw Tohru on a fold out futon on the floor. She was so good to him, even though he could be so harsh to her sometimes. She slept on the floor beside him to make sure he would be ok...speaking of sleep, what time was it? Kyou squinted and saw that the clock showed 4 am. He looked down at Tohru, shook his head, and scooped her up in his arms, making sure to keep the sheet around him. He set her on the bed and covered her up. ahh-choo! Kyou sneezed, then froze. Tohru shifted and mumbled, "...mm...Kyou..." Kyou had no idea what came over him, but he leaned in and kissed Tohru on the forehead and gathered his clothing. **

"**Uh oh, I think Hatori and Ayame might want to hear about this."**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!?" **

**Kyou yelled at Shigure who was crouched in the hall. Kyou began beating Shigure to the floor with his fists. Yuki and Tohru both ran out of their rooms to see the commotion. **

"**Kyou, what do you think you're doing?" Yuki said sleepily. **

"**THIS PERV WAS WATCHING ME AND TO-...I MEAN HE WAS WATCHING TOHRU SLEEP!" "Please bash Tohru bash help me!" Shigure pleaded as Kyou continued to pound on his head. **

"**Kyou, please stop before you give Shigure a concussion." Yuki said as he walked back to his room. Kyou stopped and looked at Tohru.**

"**Are you alright?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Good."**

**Kyou walked to his room, and Shigure lay unconscious on the ground. Yuki came out of his room and laid a blanket on Shigure's head. **

"**Goodnight Miss Honda." **

**Tohru smiled, and walked back into her room. She touched her fingers to her forehead, and smiled once more.**

**A/N: Well, whadda ya' think? Read and review! All opinions welcome.**


	3. Rain Rain Go Away

Chapter 3: Rain, Rain, Go Away Disclaimer: Still don't own Fruits Basket...damn... 

"**I can't believe it's still raining." Shigure said holding an ice pack to the bumps on his head.**

"**Who knew it could be so dark so early in the day." Said Tohru standing in the doorway leading to the porch.**

"**I don't think it would be wise to try and go to school and this weather." Yuki said as he walked into the den and sat down.**

**A loud crack of thunder and a shot of lighting blazed through the sky and made Tohru jump. She closed the door and walked back inside.**

"**I think I'll go check on Kyou, he must be feeling awful." Tohru said.**

"**Yes I think that would be a fine idea." Yuki replied. Tohru walked up the stairs towards Kyou's room.**

"**Oh but who will take care of me?" Shigure cried as Yuki bonked him on the head with his fist. "Oh Yuki, why are you so mean to your favorite cousin?" Shigure cried once more. Yuki ignored his comment and walked into the kitchen.**

**Tohru slid open Kyou's door and found him sitting on his window ledge. **

"**Kyou? Are you feeling alright?" She walked closer and touched him on the shoulder.**

"**Kyou! You're freezing cold!" **

"**I'm fine." **

**But it was too late and Tohru was already dragging him towards his bed, but in the process Tohru tripped over her own foot. Kyou spun her around to catch her but instead began to fall also. They toppled over, Tohru in Kyou's arms. Kyou cushioned her fall with his arms and fell on top of her his lips falling on hers. Their eyes wide both stared at each other for a split second then poof **

"**Gomen Nasai Kyou." With that Tohru ran out of the room.**

"**Tohru wait!" Kyou yelled. 'Ugh, why me? poof'**

**Tohru ran to her room, embarrassed and ashamed. 'I'm so stupid. How could I ever think that Kyou could have feelings for me, I'm clumsy, and ditzy and..' Hot tears rolled down Tohru's cheek. She felt lightheaded, and began to fall, but was caught by two strong arms. "Kyou?"**


	4. A Clouded Night Clear My Mind

Chapter 4: A Clouded Night; Clear My Mind 

**"Kyou?" Tohru passed out. 'I'm so sorry Tohru, I never meant to make you feel this way, feel so, unimportant.' Thought Kyou. It was the truth, Tohru was possibly the most important thing in his life, Tohru meant a lot to him, everything in fact, he knew in his heart, that, "I love her." He picked her up and set her on her bed once more. 'Déjà vu'. He laid her down and sat beside her and listened to the rain, no matter how bad the weather made him feel, it also had an opposite, soothing effect. He laid back his head rested on his folded arms behind him; he turned and looked at Tohru. He shut his eyes.**

"**Hello Hatori, Haru."**

"**Good evening Shigure, I apologize for being so late, the flooding on the Sohma estate has become worse, and I as I regret to say, Hatsuharu and I may need to stay until it fades."**

"**How could you possibly forget me Hari!?" Ayame Shouted**

"**Aya!"**

"**Gure!"**

"**Ugh." Yuki groaned as he walked into the den and saw the grown men clinging to each other. **

"**Little brother!" Ayame flung himself at Yuki. Luckily he dodged this and ran back up to his room.**

"**I don't understand, why does he not love me?" Ayame cried.**

"**Don't worry Aya, we still love you." Shigure grabbed Ayame and Hatori by the neck. "Yes, getting back to business, may I check on Kyou."**

**Hatori, Ayame and Shigure walked up to Kyou's room almost passing Tohru's if Hatori hadn't noticed the scene inside. Kyou had been curled up against Tohru, her hand entangled in his, draped across her stomach.**

"**Ah, young lovers!" Ayame shouted. Kyou and Tohru immediately snapped awake, bumping heads. "Kyou?" Tohru said. **

"**WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Kyou yelled. "Don't be ashamed Kyou, it's very understandable, you're in, love, it's a very beautiful thing you know!" Ayame said slyly.**

"**Is something wrong?" Yuki skidded into the room nearly slipping Haru right behind him.**

"**EVERYTHING!" Kyou yelled shoving Yuki and Haru out of the way**

**and storming out of the house.**

"**Kyou, stop, you'll get sick again!" Tohru got up to run after him, but Yuki stopped her. "I'll go." "Thank you Sohma-kun." She said, her eyes filling with tears. **

"**I'm sure Yuki will bring him back unharmed Miss Honda." Hari said flatly. "In the mean time, get some rest."**

**The three men walked down stairs and into Shigure's office. "I do believe we have a problem gentlemen." Shigure said pulling out a bottle of sake and pouring each of them a glass. "Indeed." Hatori replied.**

**Yuki walked through the thick woods surrounding the house, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of the cat. He finally spotted him sitting under a tree. "I assumed you would be on the roof, but I find you here." Yuki said.**

"**Leave me alone rat boy, I'm not in the mood." Kyou said, his head hanging in the rain. **

"**She's worried about you."**

"**I don't care."**

"**You're a terrible liar."**

"**You callin' me a liar rat boy!" Kyou jumped up ready to fight. "So you aren't, you really don't care about how she feels for you." Yuki stared at Kyou.**

"**She doesn't care about me...I'm the cat, the demon, the outcast."**

"**She doesn't see those things, are you that stupid. She doesn't see our curse, and she doesn't hate us or you, she loves you, you stupid cat." "..." Kyou didn't speak, he couldn't, because he knew these things were true.**

"**And what about you..." Kyou said...almost inaudibly**

"**I can't control Miss Honda's feelings, she loves you, not me, and right now, she's worried sick about you." Kyou looked up at him with tears in his eyes.**

"**You tell anyone about this and you're dead rat boy."**


End file.
